


I Lost the Baby

by wavewright62



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Just another day in the life of a spark.





	I Lost the Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> The drabble challenge prompt as it came from Minutia was 'Bill & Lucrezia, “I lost the baby.”' This was a toughie, as in canon Bill & Lucrezia did not meet again after the attack on Castle Heterodyne that killed their son.  
> (The pregnant Lucrezia was supposedly 'kidnapped' by The Other during the attack. The fact of her pregnancy with Agatha was not common knowledge outside the Castle, either, but the Geisterdamen tell she was heavily pregnant when she came to them. So much surrounding Lucrezia is still to be revealed!)  
> At last I came upon a way to fulfill this, in a canon-compliant way, without resorting to a weepie. Great challenge, thank you!

Lucrezia stomped through the corridors. “We had a deal,” she muttered aloud, “you isolate my lab and let me work, and I let you keep your ‘pets.’ So _where is he?!”_ The castle didn’t reply, but the echoes from her footfalls and mutterings were muffled. _Fine._ Entering her bedchamber, Bill was there facing the window, arms curled around himself. Lucrezia stopped behind him and steeled herself. “Bill,” her voice cracked, “I lost the baby.”

Bill turned around then, their infant son Klaus clutched to his chest. “Oh, really? Explains why Von Pinn’s hair was smoking when she brought him upstairs.”


End file.
